A love in the Mist
by Feathers of the wind
Summary: Legolas/Elenya(OC). Elenya is a healer elf, given in to the care of Elrond and Celebrian. As Elenya grows up, it becomes apparent that she is not a normal female elf.What will Legolas think of her when they meet? AN up, please read!!! 07.12.03
1. A child is found

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I decided to write another LoTR fanfic, because I read too many Legolas stories. :) This one has no connection whatsoever to my other fic. (A Sunset love)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, none of the LoTR characters belong to me. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. So don't sue me. Only Elenya Silverstar belongs to me. So don't steal her. :)**

Love among the mist

**Chapter 1: A baby is found**

An elf woman looked sadly upon her baby daughter who stared up at her with utmost innocence. 

"I wanted to keep you... to love you. Alas, I cannot." The woman sighed, wrapping up the baby in silver satin blankets, placing her in a wicker basket. 

"The time of our people, the healer elves, is fading. But, I want you to have a wonderful life." The woman explained to the baby, as if it understood her. The woman walked near a river, the Greyflood. Before placing the baby in the river, she took off her silver leaf necklace and placed it around the baby's neck, and placed a card within the folds of the blanket, including the baby's name. The baby girl seemed to understand what was happening and began to weep pitifully, her sapphire blue eyes shining as tears gathered. 

"Oh please, don't make this any harder Elenya!" The mother weeped as well, her own silver blue eyes shining amongst the tears. She gathered the basket in her arms and placed it gently into the water.

"Never forget, Elenya Silverstar... I love you."

The basket traveled quickly, and began coursing down the Hoarwell river, on its journey to Rivendell. 

****************

Celebrian had been walking along the shores of Rivendell when a baby's cries were heard. Her eyes immediately caught the sight of a basket in the Hoarwell River. Quickly, she went to retrieve it, not caring if her robes became wet. Peering into the basket, she saw a baby... an elf baby! Once the baby saw Celebrian, it stopped crying. Celebrian noticed the eyes of the baby to be of an unusual color... deep, sapphire blue. She saw a silver leaf necklace around the baby's neck. Silver leaves were a symbol of the healer elves, as were the green leaves for Lothlorien. 

"Oh you poor thing..." Celebrian cooed, taking the basket into her arms and walking back home. When she arrived back in Rivendell, Elrond was at her side immediately. 

"Celebrian! Melamin [my love], where have you been? You said you would be back hours ago!" Elrond said. Celebrian looked up at Elrond with teary eyes, and motioned for him to come closer. He did, and saw the baby.

"Whose is it?" Elrond asked.

"This is a healer elf baby of noble blood. Daughter of the Silverstar family. Her name is Elenya." Celebrian explained.

"The Healer elves? .. Their time is fading..." Elrond mused.

"Elrond, we cannot just leave a baby, one of our kin, alone. Please..." Celebrian didn't need to say any more.

"Don't worry, Celebrian. I didn't intend on leaving her to her death. She will live with us and become a member of our family." Elrond said, with a smile upon his face. 

By this time, young Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir came towards their parents, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Mother, what is it you carry?" Arwen asked.

"This is your new baby sister." The three children looked shocked.

"Mother..? You didn't look preg-" Elladan was cut off by Arwen stepping on his foot.

"Indirectly, she is ours. I found her this mourning in the Hoarwell River. Your father and I have decided to keep her." hearing this, Arwen was overjoyed.

"Do you hear that? Soon, there will be TWO girls to gang up on you boys!" she said happily to her brothers. The brothers ran, with Arwen chasing them. Celebrian called them back.

"When she gets older, never tell her that she was found. Don't tell her that we adopted her. Understood?" The three nodded and left.

"Melamin [my love], she will also have to abandon the name of Silverstar, to avoid suspicion." Elrond said. Celebrian nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Elenya Half-Elven." She whispered as the baby fell asleep.

**A/N: Woot! :) A new LoTR story by yours truly! ^.^ I had a great inspiriation to write another LoTR fic, due to too many Legolas fan fics and a good deal of Enya music. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Upcoming Celebrations

**A/N: allo allo! I went skiing today! WHEEEE! :) Anyway, another chapter for you to read! :) Enjoy!**

A Love in the Mist

**Chapter 2: Upcoming Celebrations**

After Elenya's welcoming celebration into the family, many happy years ensued. Elenya got along very well with Elladan, Elrohir and especially Arwen. As promised, none of them spoke of how Elenya came into the family, although they came close to it many times. Thankfully, Elenya never questioned it. She believed her healing abilities came from Elrond, the dark hair from Elrond and the silver blue eyes from a distance relative. Elrond and Celebrian truly loved Elenya as if she were their own, and many times forgot she wasn't. She could have easily passed for being a member of their family; the dark hair, healing abilities, fair complexion; the only thing that separated her from everyone else was her Sapphire eyes that seemed to have endless depth that were always shining and bright and joyful. Her eyes often caught many local elves' love interest, but Elladan and Elrohir were just as protective of Elenya as they were of Arwen, if not more so. 

At Celebrian's death Elenya cried for many days, often falling asleep only out of exhaustion. With the help of her family, they all overcame their sadness and grief, and began to rebuild their 'normal' lives. 

Many centuries passed, and Elrond watched his children grow up. Elladan and Elrohir became excellent warriors, trained in bow and sword, which pleased him to no end. Arwen became so beautiful and fair, and was called the Evenstar of her people. Elenya... Elenya had become a very beautiful elf maiden herself. Many referred to her as the "norundeil", which meant 'Starlight', taking note of her unusual eyes. _(note: I know, it's supposed to be gilgalad, but I find it so boring! needs to be prettied-up! :D) _Elrond was happy to have one of his children follow in his footsteps of being a healer, which of course, came as no surprise, regarding Elenya's true healer elf background. 

However... Elenya concerned him. While she had a 'manners' tutor, she just wasn't quite the lady Arwen was. He knew she tried, and he loved her all the same, but he tried to talk to Elenya about it, she simply explained she didn't intend to become a proper lady. She preferred to go about in the woods with her brothers and learn to fight. Moreover, despite her great beauty, she had no suitors. What Elrond didn't know, was that Elenya had frightened them all away, threatening to kill them if they tried anything. 

Elenya spent most of her days training, using Sword and Arrow, and studying healing. She soon became a master of both. She was excellent at Sword and Arrow fighting, but preferred the bow, and had become even better than her brothers, which was saying a lot. Elenya had become known as the best Archer of Rivendell and an accomplished healer... All this at the young age of 600. 

A few years later, it was almost Elenya's 650th birthday, and Elrond had ordered a special 3 day ball to be prepared, since the 650th birthday for elves were importance. It represented 'coming of age' and was an event to be remembered. Of course, there would be dancing, singing and the happy jovial festivities, but for most of it, Elenya would HAVE to wear a formal gown, to be respectful and show that she honored the elven tradition. To have Elenya in her normal short hunting skirts would be ridiculous. 

Elrond was about to have a talk with her about this when he saw her walking past his study... in a formal dress! She was normally wearing rather short skirts, saying that long dresses hindered her movement. 

"Elenya!" Elrond called, and after a few soft footfalls, Elenya was at the doorway of his study. 

"Yes atar [father]?" She asked, Elrond turned to her, smiling. She was beautiful. She was wearing a silverish blue dress that complemented her eyes and shimmered as she moved. It was tight around the chest, torso and most of her arms, belling out at the wrists and hips. It had a square neck that made her neck look as graceful as a swans. Her long, straight, dark hair was loose, although several strands had been braided in thin lengths. Completing the outfit, she was wearing a pendent much like Arwen's, and it lay on a fine silver chain at her thoat, along with a silver circlet atop her head. It made her look every part of the lady she was expected to be.

"You're all dressed up? Why?" Elrond asked. Elenya rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I did this of my own free will. It's only because of my love for Arwen that I'm in this. She begged and pleaded, so I just wore it so she'd stop pestering me." Elenya explained, turning around once. 

"Are you telling me I'd have to beg and plead for you to wear a dress?" Elrond clarified. Elenya giggled.

"no Atar. I normally wear dresses when you ask me to." Elenya said, giving her father a hug. "Atar, I still don't understand why the 650th birthday is so important." Elenya remarked.

"You know, because it's embarking on you becoming a woman." Elrond said, giving his daughter a proud smile. 

"no, I know that. But there's got to be more to it than that." Elenya said, tilting her head to one side. Taking a deep breath, Elrond sat his daughter in a chair, as he walked about the room. He knew she wasn't going to like what was about to be said. Elenya eyed her father nervously, because he seemed so serious.

"You always were a bright little elf, you know." Elrond said, making Elenya smile a little. "You're right. There is more to this. At the last ball, your husband will be decided." Elrond counted to 3. 

"My... my what?" Elenya's smile had faded and in it place was a slight frown. 

"Your future husband." Elrond said again and Elenya sighed. "Elenya, you knew you would have to get married eventually." Elrond chided gently. Elenya stood up, pacing the room.

"I know, but I always thought it would be later! Arwen isn't even married yet!" She exclaimed. 

"It will be later, Pen-neth. [little one]" Elrond said smiling, making Elenya smile at the use of her childhood nickname. "At the party we will meet your betrothed. You don't have to get married right away." Elrond explained. This relived Elenya greatly, but another question plagued her mind.

"What... what if I don't like him or vice-versa?" She asked. _Or what if I don't want to get married... ever._ she added in her mind.

"You don't need to worry about that. Elven divination almost always results in happy marriages. You will be paired up with the one who is most compatible with you, because of similar personal traits. It's almost guaranteed you'll be happy." Elrond smiled at his youngest child, tilting her head up.

"Lord Elrond! The chef wishes to speak with you." A guard said. "He wants to know if the cake should be strawberry mousse, or cherry or vanilla, or..."

"I'll see to it." Elrond said leaving the room, leaving Elenya to her own thoughts. Shortly, she returned to her room and shed the long dress for something more comfortable.. like her short hunting skirts. She fastened her quiver of arrows to her back and headed out for the archery range. Archery always helped her to focus and think. 

She didn't want to marry. The thought of being dominated by a male made her blood boil. She was... afraid. Afraid that she'd lose her sense of freedom and individuality.

_Well, if this elven divination is as reliable as father makes it seem, it probably shouldn't be a problem._ She thought. 

******************************

In Mirkwood...

"Legolas! Legolas?! Oh... where is that reckless boy?!" King Thranduil wondered, looking for his son. Thranduil was nearly frightened to death when his son swung down from a tree right in front of him like a monkey.

"Yes father?" Legolas answered smiling at his flustered fathers face upside down. 

"Get down here!" Thranduil said, and Legolas easily jumped down. "Are you ready? We leave tomorrow for Princess Elenya's 650th birthday." Thranduil said.

"Yes father, I know. You told me about a million times, and I am not exaggerating." Legolas mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I honestly don't want to imagine you as King of Mirkwood when I'm gone!" Thranduil scolded.

"Then don't. I certainly don't want to." Legolas shrugged. His father's face softened.

"Legolas... you have to. You're the only son I have, so automatically the kingdom is yours." Thranduil said softly, knowing how much his son loved adventure. Like he did, once. Being a king wouldn't allow him to do much exploring. 

"Just be glad that I still have a few thousand years as king." Thranduil laughed, patting his son on the shoulder. Legolas smiled a little, and began to walk back home. "And Legolas!" Legolas turned around. "Be on your best behavior to the Princess!" Legolas rolled his eyes again.

"Father I'm the perfect gentleman!" Legolas turned back to walk home. _Although,_ he thought, _I don't even know what she looks like! I guess I'll have to be nice to every lady I see. _

**~A/N: PHEW! Long chapter for me to write! ... of course, it only took you 5 seconds to read. . lol. Ah, oh well. Please R&R!! :) ~Feathers of the Wind [12.29.02]**

**Word count: 2320**


	3. Arrival

**~A/N: Sorry for the long absence! I had exams to study for... but now they're over... :D**

A Love in the Mist

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Elenya had let out her frustration through archery, and was now ready to go back inside. Elrond had been watching her through his balcony window, and felt that sometime soon, he should let her know of her true heritage. All this time, her past had been hidden from her, but Elrond didn't want to upset her. He knew her well enough by now, and knew that if she found out, she would most likely hate him forever. Even though Elenya wasn't his biological daughter, he felt that she truly was one of his own. Sighing dejectedly, he turned his attention to the guard who had approached his study door.

"My Lord, King Thranduil and his son are here." Elrond nodded and dismissed the guard. He had not expected them to arrive so soon... ah, no matter, their rooms were ready anyway. He had intended to make their arrival more welcoming with at least the family there to greet them, but they were here already and Elrond could only hope that Thranduil would understand. The Elf King of the Northern realm had a slight tendency to overreact to little things. 

When Elrond entered the main hall, Thranduil was actually smiling. Elrond gave a warm welcome and apologized for the missing family members.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you arrived a little earlier than expected." Elrond said lightly. Thranduil chuckled.

"yes, yes... I wanted to be here a little early to make sure I wouldn't miss anything... you don't mind, do you?" Elrond shook his head.

"No of course not.. Rivendell is honored by your presence." Elrond paused to look at Thranduil's son, Legolas. It surprised Elrond how much Legolas and his father looked alike. Their facial features were almost exactly the same, the only minor difference being the different shade of blonde in the hair color. However, their personalities were somewhat different. While Thranduil seemed to enjoy conversation, Legolas seemed more quiet and reserved, preferring to observe. Legolas' face was in wonder, as he looked at Rivendell around him, since Legolas had only been to Rivendell once before (Oh, in this Story, there is no battle with the Ring). 

"Welcome, Legolas. Rivendell is beautiful, is it not?" Legolas immediately snapped to attention. 

"Thank you. Yes, Rivendell is beautiful." Legolas said, bowing slightly.

"No need for that my boy... you are most welcome here. Come, your rooms are ready." Elrond nodded to the hand-maidens to get their things to their rooms.

***********

Elenya had been returning from the archery range when she saw her father waiting for her at the door. Smiling slightly, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst." She said, feeling much like a 500 year old child. Elrond simply opened his arms take her into a hug, showing that he was never angry at her. They walked into the palace, not really saying much, but Elrond walked her into his study again.

She was confused. It seemed like her father was deep in thought, almost having an internal battle within himself... about what, she didn't know. Elrond was about to say something when his eyes caught sight of the pendant around her neck. It was almost like Arwen's Evenstar, except it was called "Starlight". The basic design was the same; two silver crossed over leaves in the back, with gemstone flowers and centers. While Arwen's Evenstar had white gems, Elenya's was different. The flower part was a deep sapphire blue to match the hue of her eyes, and the center part was a white star gemstone instead of a teardrop shape. He remembered giving it to her just after Celebrian passed into the West, as she had originally meant to give it to Elenya on her 550th birthday, but never had the chance to. Since then, Elenya had never taken the necklace off. Elrond looked up at her eyes from the necklace and smiled half heartedly. 

"You look almost like Arwen, you know that?" Elrond meant it; the two did look astoundingly alike. 

"Atar!" Elenya giggled, relieved at the silence breaker. "atar... what did you really mean to say? I think you were contemplating to say something else..." She trailed off, looking hopefully into her father's eyes. 

"Ah yes... King Thranduil of Mirkwood and his son arrived today... much earlier than expected." Elenya had a think for a moment.

"Mirkwood.. Mirkwood... ah, Legolas, right?" Elenya had never really met Legolas before. Unless her 500th birthday counted, but they were mere children then, and she could barely remember anything except for smushing her face into her birthday cake. 

"Yes.. that would be him. Why don't you go looking for him and say hello? there was no one to greet him except for me, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a tour." Elrond said. Elenya nodded. As she headed out the door, Elrond called after her.

"And wear something _presentable_ please." Elenya looked at Elrond, as he gave her a "I'm-joking-yet-serious" look. She nodded absently and headed up to her chambers to change. 

_Hmm... What should I wear? Wait a minute, why am I caring?! _She wondered at her thoughts. Despite her previous argument, Elenya took great care in choosing her outfit. She assumed it was because of her desire to make a good impression, after all, it was her 650th birthday, supposedly the most important of all birthdays, and she needed to at least look like a lady if she wasn't acting like one. She knew her dress couldn't be too ornate, since that was the party's job. 

_Something simple... something simple..._ She kept thinking, browsing through her closet. Finally, the right dress caught her eye. It was a pale blue satin dress with translucent white organza layers that was flowy and elegant, yet at the same time, simple. It had thin spaghetti straps and a broad v-neckline. There was a deep blue ribbon wrapped under the chest area that somehow tied into a star shape on the front, letting the long ends of the ribbon flow down the front of the dress (Need a picture? E-mail me). The tops of her shoulders were covered by some white organza. Elenya had never worn it, and it was a present from her grandmother Galadriel many years ago. Although Elenya still felt it was a bit much, she decided to wear it anyway. For her hair, she combed it a few times, then braided a few stands and weaved thin blue ribbon through it. Deciding she was ready, she left her room in search of the Prince of Mirkwood. 

**~A/N: What did you think? *^^* I just kinda came up with the design of the dress as I was writing this... but I think it _sounds_ good... :) Please R&R!!! :) ~Feathers of the Wind**

**p.s. if you need the pic of the dress, my e-mail is: lone_woodsprite@hotmail.com **


	4. Well Met

**A/N: hey! I LIIIIVVVEEE!!!!!! :) lol. Enjoy!**

Love in the Mist

**Chapter 4: well met**

Legolas was escorted to his room and when he entered it, his breath was taken away by the beautiful view from his window. While the room itself was beautiful with its rich mahogany furniture and reds and browns, his window had an amazing view of the gardens. He could see a crystal clear pond, lush forests and flowers of all sorts and different colors. He looked around and realized that he knew no one and had nothing to do. Searching through his bags, Legolas found his Bow and Arrows, deciding to go to the archery range. 

*******

_If I were a woodland prince, where would I be?_ Elenya wondered, as she looked around the palace for her guest. She thought of checking his room, but when she arrived, no one answered. So, now she was aimlessly wondering around, searching for someone who she didn't really know. The last time she had seen Legolas was when she was 200 years old, and of course, she expected that age and maturity had taken its toll and changed his look significantly. 

Sighing with frustration, she sat down on a bench in the garden, looking at her feet. Her necklace dangling in front of her caught her attention. Taking it in her hand, she examined it closely, even though she had seen it a million times. It had an interesting design, incorporating flowers with stars. There were two leaves in the back that curved slightly, and were pearly white with a hint of silver. A flower made of sapphire navette gemstones with a silver star gemstone at its center glittered in the sunlight, while an intertwining thin piece of silver framed it. She remembered asking her father the significance of the intertwining wire-like work when she was 497 years old. 

_"Atar, why is this swirly thing here?" Young Elenya asked, pointing to the intertwining part of her "starlight" necklace. Elrond sat his daughter upon his knee, and said,_

_"There are many different meanings. One, is that it represents life, and how everything is connected. Another, is that it represents how much your Atar and Atara care for you, and that our love for you is everlasting." Elrond smiled. Elenya thought for a moment._

_"Atar, you said there were many different meanings. You've only named two. I thought 'many' means more than two." Elenya asked, slightly confused._

_"Ah, it does. The third meaning, is similar to the second. Someday, when you fall in love with someone, and you may even get married, if you give this necklace to your soulmate, it represents your eternal commitment." Elenya made a face._

_"fall is love? EW!! Boys have cooties! Not only that, I'll never want to give this necklace away... it's too pretty." Elrond smiled slightly._

_"You may change your mind when you get older." _

She laughed lightly at her comment from so long ago... although her views on the opposite sex had changed, she still didn't fancy falling in love at any time soon. Apparently her father wasn't right about everything. 

"And here I can't even find my house guest... some great hostess I am." She snickered to herself, getting up from the bench, deciding to look some more.

She didn't get far before literally walking into someone.. a fairly tall 'someone', causing her to fall over. 

"My goodness, I'm sorry! I'm such a careless person..." Elenya stuttered, as the person helped her up. As she looked up, she looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. 

"No, my lady, I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." The elf replied courteously, kissing her hand. The elf was about 6 feet tall, with a flawless fair complexion. He was graced with long blonde hair as bright as golden sunshine, and a kind look about him. Elenya glanced at his hands to see what he was holding, and noticed it was a bow and a quiver of arrows. 

"You practice the bow?" She asked curiously, forgetting about her fall and the common courtesies. The elf looked down at his bow. 

"Why, yes I do." Elenya studied him for a moment. 

"Where are you from?" Elenya was pretty sure she knew the answer already, but just wanted to make sure. 

"Mirkwood. My name is Legolas." Elenya's smile brightened. 

"Ah! Then, I've found the Prince of Mirkwood. My name is Elenya. I was trying to find you earlier, but you weren't in your room. If I had known you were an archer, I would've looked at the archery range first." Elenya laughed. 

"Oh my.. now I feel terrible for knocking you over, not only because you are a lady, but the princess as well. The valor is out to get me." Legolas grimaced, only to receive a playful punch in the arm. 

"Don't. I may be the princess, but I'm certainly no lady." Legolas looked at what she was wearing, seeing how the dress looked absolutely beautiful on her... come to think of it, she was radiating happiness and light, as most elves do. But he found her personality quite interesting. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Don't let this dress fool you. I only wore it because my father bade me to wear it... to look 'presentable' or something or other. If I had things my way, I'd be wearing my hunting clothing right now." Her comment made Legolas smile and laugh. Truly, here was someone he could relate to. He gestured towards his own formal wear;

"I believe we have a similar situation." they both laughed, enjoying each other's complementary personalities and sense of humors. 

"I have an idea! Why don't we both get changed, and we'll head to the archery range for practice!" Elenya burst out, making Legolas raise an eyebrow.

"You... you practice the bow?" Legolas asked, surprised. _Here is an interesting one.._ Legolas hadn't been talking with the princess for more than 5 minutes, but was admiring her greatly. 

"You bet! So... how about it?" Elenya asked. Legolas nodded eagerly. "Stay in you room, I'll come to get you." They then headed their separate ways. Elenya decided not to tell Legolas that she was the best archer of Rivendell, just to see what he thought of female archers. 

_This should prove to be interesting..._

*********************************

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D I posted, I posted! :D Don't you just love me? heehee.. ok, I'll shut up now... only if you review! Press the button!! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! lol... please R&R! [03.12.03]**


	5. Competition and Confusion

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm REALLY sorry about the 3 month absence.. school was trying to murder me! . Oh well, since it's summer, I figure I have more time to write. So... I hope you guys aren't _too_ mad at me... and maybe you'll even enjoy this chapter! :)**

A Love in the Mist

**Chapter 5: Competition and Confusion**

Elenya and Legolas went their separate ways to their quarters to change into something more comfortable for training in. All the while, Elenya had a little mischievous smile upon her face. She had heard little about the Prince of Mirkwood's bow and arrow skills.. the only things she had heard about in the past, were his habits of being quite a fan of the ladies. If Elenya guessed correctly, she would assume that his voice and eyes had something to do with it. 

She quickly and happily shed the annoying but beautiful gown, and donned a pair of cream colored breeches and a blue tunic. She also changed into a pair of leather boots and quickly braided her hair so it wouldn't get into her face. She then retrieved her bow and her quiver of arrows and headed towards the guest quarters to fetch Legolas. Her bow was beautifully crafted, a gift from Galadriel for her birthday 250 years ago. 

_"I know how much you've been wanting to learn the bow, and be a warrior.. so I've made you a bow of the Giladrim, worthy of our kin."_

Elenya would never forget that moment. She had found someone she could confide her hopes and dreams to, someone who would understand. Elladan and Elrohir never truly understood why Elenya had wanted to become a warrior, Arwen was just sweet and said she supported Elenya in whatever she wanted to do. It would seem that the female side of the family were always more understanding than that of the male side. Her father, especially. Elenya paused walking down the hall just for a moment and lowered her eyes to the beautiful marble floor, her eyes wandering over her attire in the process. Breeches, tunics... weaponry. She was like a more feminine version of a male elf. Was that why her father seemed... almost disappointed in her? She knew he loved her regardless, but did she just want him to love her just because she was his daughter? She had wanted to make him proud, but it turns out that being a warrior just wasn't what he had in mind. She had to become a 'lady'. 

"Hmph." Elenya grunted softly to herself, and continued walking. 

*******************

Legolas hurried to his room and gratefully got out of his formal clothing. It was uncomfortable to wear, especially when trying to do some training.

"I suppose it's a good thing that I ran into her.. although, I mean it in a non-literal sense." Legolas chuckled to himself, wearing a dark grey pair of leggings and a light beige colored tunic and then put a leather vest over top. Then, he waited for Elenya to come to get him. While he was waiting, he thought about how..well, odd she was, for lack of a better word. 

The last time he had seen her was 450 years ago, she had most definitely changed since then. She was of average elf height, and of the usual body type; slim, lithe yet it was powerful and graceful at the same time. She had enchanting deep sapphire blue eyes, that sparkled with intelligence and wit. Her skin was fair and unblemished, and her hair was so dark that it appeared to have blue highlights in the light. 

"yes, much different from 450 years ago..." Legolas murmured, thinking of her face covered with cake. He was only 300 years old at the time, still fairly young, but he remembered. A knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie, and he went to answer it.

"Ready to go?" Elenya asked, smiling as Legolas looked at her. 

_he looks shocked... and almost scared, for some reason._ Elenya thought.

_She's wearing breeches?! This maiden is just out of the ordinary..._ Legolas's mind buzzed, but for some reason, he admired her for being different. 

"yes, let us go." Legolas smiled back, and closed his door behind him as they left for the archery range.

_Ah ha... and now it begins._ Elenya thought.

********

When they arrived at the archery range, it was nearly empty save for a few elves. 

"We will begin at 50 paces." Elenya said, knowing it was no challenge at all, but just for the sake of a nearly formal tournament, threw it in there.

"No problem." Legolas said, gesturing with his hands to the spot where they should stand. "Ladies first." Elenya smirked. 

"alright." She lined herself up and took the shot. Bam! Right in the middle! Legolas nodded, then took the same position after she had moved and split her arrow. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. They could've kept splitting each others arrows, but she decided to make the target farther away.

"500 paces." Elenya said, and gestured with her hand, "elf lords first." Legolas chuckled, and took his shot. Of course, it landed in the middle. Elenya then took her shot and split his arrow, just as he had done to hers. Such a manner continued until they were shooting from 2500 paces. Legolas went first, and hit the center. Elenya however, just missed his arrow, and landed still within the bulls eye circle, but it hadn't split his arrow. 

Legolas could tell that she was disappointed, although she tried not to show it. 

"You did really well... I'm surprised that Lord Elrond allowed you to train, but I'm glad he did." Legolas said, patting her on the shoulder, and really did mean all that he said. "You would be a formidable opponent in battle, I pity all who would end up with you." At this, Elenya smiled a little. 

"You were amazing as well. My sympathies to the poor soul who ends up with you as well." they both laughed a little and sat under an apple tree for a bit of rest. The elves in the archery range had gathered before while Legolas and Elenya had their little tournament, watching and waiting to see who was the better archer; the Best of Rivendell or the Best of Mirkwood? Apparently, the Prince of Mirkwood was better, but only by a hair. The Princess of Rivendell hadn't lost terribly, so the elves were still in awe of her. 

Elenya quickly climbed the apple tree and picked two and passed one to Legolas, who had climbed the tree as well.

"You really did well, Princess Elenya. How long have you been training for?" Legolas asked as he bit into his apple. 

"First, please call me Elenya. Secondly, I have been training for about 200 years. I'm the best archer of Rivendell." Elenya answered after she swallowed. Legolas raised an eyebrow. A female, the princess no less, the best archer? This was certainly surprising news!

"Congradulations! I too am the best of Mirkwood." Legolas smiled. They really had much in common, and it made Legolas feel as if he made a true friend. Truthfully, Elenya didn't feel bad for losing to Legolas. He really was good, so he deserved to win. But it was more fun since he was better than the elves in Rivendell, and provided more of a challenge to her. Elenya was about to say something when someone called down to her below. It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, known around here as Elessar that had called, her 'foster' brother.

"Elenya! Atar wishes to speak with you! From what I could tell he wasn't all too pleased." Elessar said in an almost worried tone. Legolas stared at the human for just moment. Hadn't he called Lord Elrond 'atar', as in father? Surely, he wasn't really Lord Elrond's son? Legolas jerked his head at the human almost unnoticeably. Elenya notcied his movement.

"I'll explain later.. or maybe he'll explain himself. Elessar! Could you please keep company with Prince Legolas while I see atar?" Elenya asked as she climbed down. Elessar nodded, and occupied the spot in the tree that she had recently vacated. 

"So... Princes Legolas, is it? How are you?" He started. 

"Please, call me Legolas." Legolas smiled. There was something about this human. His presence was different from other humans, he seemed almost regal, in a sense. But this human was friendly, and from the sword her carried, he could tell was a worthy adversary. 

"Care to duel?" 

******************

Elenya took off at a jog towards her father's study. Oh what had she done now? She peeked her head in, and saw her father sitting in a large chair, with his back to her, waiting for her. She quietly walked in, knowing he had already sensed her arrival. She waited about 5 minutes before he spoke.

"Elenya, please, sit." Elenya took a seat before her father, not knowing what she had done. She looked at her hands, folded in her lap, and a few more minutes passed before Elenya swore she could feel the silence just ringing in her ears. Just when she thought she was about to burst from anxiousness, Elrond spoke.

"Elenya, I've already told you about what will happen after the 3 day ball, correct?" 

"I have to find out who my husband is to be." Elenya sighed. Elrond sighed too, and that's what made Elenya look up at him.

"You children grow up so fast. Before you know it, you'll be whisked away from this place, maybe never to return." Elrond admitted. Elenya was wide-eyed. He called her here because he was sad about her leaving!

"Atar," Elenya said, rising and then kneeling in front of Elrond's chair, "Like you said before, 'it'll be later', right? So, I'm not leaving yet! The twins aren't leaving yet... Arwen's still here." She smiled, stroking his hand. "You can't get rid of us that easily!" 

"Arwen, will be leaving sooner than you think." Elenya's face fell. 

"W-what do you mean, atar?" Elenya loved Arwen so much, she didn't want to have her leave soon.

"Hasn't she told you? If not, then it is not my place to tell." Elenya rose from her spot on the ground, bid her father a good day and ran to Arwen's room to find out what was going on. 

**A/N: Hey! What did you think? Push the little button to submit a review to tell me! :) it is now 2:56 am.. I stayed up THIS late just to get a chapter out for you guys! :D Feathers of the Wind [06.21.03]**


	6. Take every moment

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry about long wait. Although it is summer.. guess what? I'm back in school. Summer school, that is. I'm taking physics. I will tell you now, it's not my favorite subject. . I'll try my best to update as often as I can, because you guys know I love you so much! :)**

A love in the mist

_"Arwen will be leaving sooner than you think." Elenya's face fell._

_"W-what do you mean, atar?" Elenya loved Arwen so much, she didn't want to have her leave soon._

_"Hasn't she told you? If not, then it is not my place to tell." Elenya rose from her spot on the ground, bid her father a good day and ran to Arwen's room to find out what was going on._

**Chapter 6: Take every moment**

Elenya hurriedly left her father's study and headed for Arwen's room. What did her father mean? Why did Arwen not mention any of this to her? Since it was her 'coming of age' birthday, wouldn't her sister think she was mature enough? 

_Hmm.. although, it is not like I've really proven myself to be mature._ Elenya reasoned with herself, referring to the fuss she had put up earlier when Arwen asked her to wear a dress. 

_"Come now, Elenya! You'll look so beautiful!" Arwen coaxed. Elenya looked at the offending piece of clothing in her sister's arms and rolled her eyes._

_"Arwen, you know that I dislike wearing dresses." Elenya sighed. When she looked back at her sister, Arwen had the saddest look in her eyes._

_"That's unfair.. don't.. no.." Elenya tried to resist Arwen's 'sad face', to no avail. Sighing, defeated, Elenya began to undress, mumbling unintelligible words in elvish. Soon after donning the beautiful silver dress, Arwen sat her down in front of the mirror._

_"See, pen-neth [little one]? That wasn't so terrible, now was it?" Arwen smiled at her sister's reflection. Indeed, the silver dress accentuated her eyes and physique. Elenya blinked a few times, a little taken aback by her ultra feminine appearance that she rarely saw._

_"Maybe..."_

Elenya had not really been paying attention to where she was going while thinking, but found herself outside of Arwen's quarters. The door was pure white with a golden handle. It had elvish runes decorating the arch of the doorway in silver script. Knocking gently on the door, Elenya awaited a response. 

**********************

"Come now, Legolas, is this all you've got?" Aragorn taunted the prince as they continued their sword duel. They had begun shortly after Elenya's departure, and have been at it for about 45 minutes. Clearly, Legolas had underestimated the human, and was surprised at the speed and skill that he possessed. At the taunt, Legolas decided to get serious. He wasn't about to be beaten by a mortal!

Blades flashed in the courtyard, and elves turned to look at the commotion. However, neither Aragorn or Legolas was aware of the crowd that started to form. Legolas watched the human carefully, and had to block every stroke and attack, only to have it blocked again.

_This simply will not do,_ Legolas thought. He had never before encountered a mortal that possessed... such _natural_ skill. _Then again, I have not had too many dealings with humans._ Legolas' logical mind countered. It took that split second of non-concentration for Aragorn to swiftly knock Legolas' sword from his hands. Legolas looked from his fallen sword back to Aragorn, and smiled. 

"You truly are very talented." He said, as the human put his sword in his sheath, and went to pick up Legolas' sword. Handing the sword to its rightful owner, Aragorn said,

"This is the first time I've ever had to fight so hard. I was beginning to tire." Aragorn and Legolas shared a moment of mutual admiration before the crowd started to dissipate. Aragorn looked around, confused.

"When did they show up?" 

*************************

"Come in," came the soft melodic voice of none other than Arwen Undomiel, the evenstar of the elves. 

_My sister..._ Elenya thought, and gently opened the door. Arwen's room was a vision of absolute tranquility. The soft white walls, the gauzy drapes and the white marble floor were perfectly clean, and echoed ever so slightly as Elenya treaded on the floor. She found her sister gazing outside on her balcony, the soft breeze ruffling her hair, dress and drapes just a little. Elenya came up beside her sister and watched the world below. Arwen's room overlooked the courtyard, where Elenya had been only moments before. 

Looking closely, two dueling figures could be seen. 

"It's Aragorn and Legolas!" Elenya laughed, and her sister's own merry laughter soon joined hers. 

"Sister, what troubles you?" Arwen inquired, seeing a slightly nervous look in her little sister's eyes. Arwen was always able to tell when someone was troubled, no matter how much they tried to hide it. 

_Eyes are windows to the soul,_ she once said, _you can never close them._

Taking a deep breath, Elenya faced Arwen. 

"Is it true?" She asked. Arwen looked confused.

"Is what true?" She asked, becoming slightly worried. Had something happened?

"Is it true... that.. you'll be leaving soon?" Elenya specified. Arwen's face softened, and she took Elenya's slightly smaller hand in her own.

"Yes, and no." At Elenya's confused gaze, she elaborated. " I will be leaving eventually. But not yet. Not for at least another 5 years. I wouldn't leave before your coming of age ceremony." Arwen smiled affectionately, giving Elenya's hand a gently squeeze. 

Elenya could not speak. Surely, she had always known that sooner or later, her family would go its separate ways, but as always, she had thought "later". Now, later was coming sooner, and she did not know what she'd do. Elladan and Elrohir would not stay forever, and now Arwen was considering leaving as well. Would it soon be her turn to leave the only home she had ever known?

"Who is it?" When Elenya posed this question, Arwen realized what she meant. In response, she looked down at the courtyard again. Elenya followed her gaze, resting on the two figures still fighting. 

"Aragorn?!" Elenya asked, almost not believing it. She knew that Arwen always acted differently towards Aragorn, but she had never thought it would lead to this. "Arwen... he is mortal." After saying those words, Elenya regretted it, seeing a small tear make its way down Arwen's face.

"I know, sister. I have always known. I know that he will die before me, should I remain immortal, but the choice--" Arwen started softly, before being interrupted.

"_Should you remain immortal?_ Sister, please tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing!" Elenya was truly becoming scared. 

"As I was saying," Arwen started calmly, "the choice I have, as immortal or mortal, will be made." Looking into her sister's sapphire blue eyes, she couldn't contain her emotions. "Sister, I love him! I cannot imagine living life without him! I would rather live one lifetime with him, than live through all the ages of this world without him." Elenya couldn't take it. She let go of her sister's hand and walked back into Arwen's room, sitting in a chair by the bed. 

Arwen sighed, and slowly followed her sister. She should have known that no one would be supportive of her decision.

_Would atara have acted the same way?_ She wondered. For what seemed like years, uncomfortable silence rested between the two sisters. 

_What is Arwen thinking?! She cannot do this!_ One part of Elenya's mind blurted. _but.. she seems so happy when she's with him. Maybe it's the way it was meant to be.._ the other, more sensitive part, countered. _NO! Mortals die, and it would cause her too much grief! But... wouldn't it be more grief to keep her from the one man she loves so much?_ Eventually, the sensitive part of Elenya's mind won. _Perhaps Arwen is going through some turmoil of her own. If she does decide to leave, and stay with Aragorn, will she not feel homesick, and miss her family? This decision is not any easier on her!_

"What does father say?" Elenya finally asked. Arwen came and sat on her bed, once again taking Elenya's hands in her own. 

"I have not told him yet. I do believe his reaction will be worse than yours." Arwen confided. "Please, do not speak of this to him. I will wait until the time is right to tell him. Promise me you won't say anything." Arwen pleaded. Elenya nodded.

"I promise I won't. It'll remain just between us." And with that, Elenya got up and hugged her sister, showing that she no longer was angry. For the remainder of the day, they just lay on Arwen's bed, staring at the ceiling, occasionally speaking, but mostly enjoying each other's presence. 

For Elenya, it was taking every moment she could to be with her kin and remember what it was like, to have a sister like her. 

**A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 6! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.. if not, I'll try harder! Lol. I will get to Legolas in the next chapter, so hold your horses. : ) PLEASE Review!!**

**Push the button! *^^* ~Feathers of the Wind~* [07.08.03]**

**  |  
  |  
  |  
  |  
  |  
  |  
  |  
  |  
\|/  
  v**


	7. important author's note: READ!

**A/N: **

**Hey all… sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but it is very important regarding the story. **

**I think I made the ages a little too old… 1050 for coming of age? A little too old for my liking.. so I had to change the years. In chapters 2-5 I had to change the time frames and everything, but to make it simple, so you wouldn't have to read my story all over again, I'll list the changes:**

- **Elenya is now coming upon the age of 650, not 1050. **

- **She is only the best archer and a healer, and not a swordsmaster, but she does know how to weld a sword if needed.**

- **The age difference between Legolas and Elenya is 100 years. **

- **The last time Elenya saw Legolas was 450 years ago, at the age of 200**

- **Legolas last saw Elenya 450 years ago, at the age of 300. **

- **Elenya has been training for 200 years, not 450.**

**Hmm.. I think that about covers it. **

**Thanks for reading this, it'll be easier spread time around now! :) I'm working on the next chapter, and I'll post it when I have the chance to finish it… it's hard to keep up a 97% average in physics while creating an entertaining story for others to read! :)**

**Love you all,**

**~Feathers of the Wind**


End file.
